


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by hedgerowhag



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual, Established Relationship, Groping, M/M, Public Display of Affection, im having a shit day so enjoy this on my behalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/pseuds/hedgerowhag
Summary: Hux is very cold and Kylo just happens to have a naturally higher body temperature.





	

For some people their blood runs hotter. Perhaps it's more in Kylo’s case; He seems to find it acceptable to be wearing nothing but sweatpants, a t-shirt and a leather jacket on a winter afternoon. He is completely unaware of the cold as he adjusts his sports gear duffle bag on his shoulder and fiddles with his phone. Even with the icy touch of the train’s plastic interior against the naked strip of his waist, Kylo isn’t bothered.

For Hux, however, it takes a long woollen coat, two pairs of socks, a turtle neck over layered t-shirts and gloves to make him feel the least bit warm. He glares at unassuming Kylo from behind the raised collar of his coat. There is just no human way that someone can feel so warm wearing barely anything. It’s not fair.

The train pauses and people leave the yellow halo of the lights for the darkness of the underground platform. The carriages are quickly emptying as the train reaches the outskirts of the city. Sparse groups of people either sit or stand in an equal stupor of sleep as they wait to reach home.

Kylo drops the duffle bag between his feet and leans back against the doors that are not in use. His back naturally curves, taunting Hux to look at the dip of his waist that is exposed by his sweatpants that have slung low. The tanned skin peeks out, muscles shifting when Kylo arches his back.

It’s not fucking fair. But at least Hux feels himself warm up.

Their end of the carriage is near empty. There is a man slumped against the window that looks into the next division and woman who is struggling to stay awake, the book in her hands slipping out. Hux and Kylo have been on the train long enough for people to lose their curiosity in them and become part of the general background.

Hux pulls off his right glove and stuffs it inside the pocket of his coat. He waits a moment until Kylo closes his eyes and mindlessly mouths the words to the song which is pouring through his earphones. Then, casually, Hux steps closer to Kylo and lift the bared hand to press his fingertips gently against the exposed skin of Kylo’s waist.

The reaction is instant: Kylo bows away from Hux’s hand, sucking in a breath through his teeth as he winces. Hux bites down on his laugh.

Kylo yanks out one of his earphones and scowls at Hux. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Trying to get warm.” Hux smiles, positively beaming with innocence. Kylo is still within reach for Hux to hook his fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants and pull him closer. Kylo goes to yank away but Hux warns him with a whisper, “Come on, you don’t want everyone to stare at you. Right?”

Kylo looks up at the train carriage where people are beginning to shift a little, some disturbed by his loud exclamations. Kylo swallows and shifts back against the door, flinching a little when the cold fingertips rest over the small of his back.

Hux smiles behind his coat collar and looks ahead as his hand dips lower into the warmth of Ren’s sweatpants, feeling the band of his underwear and slipping his hand over it to palm at his ass. Even with the barrier of cotton, Kylo bites his lips to stop himself from whimpering. He bucks forward every time Hux brushes his icy fingers down between his ass cheeks.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this torture,” Kylo whispers, his face a lovely shade of red, “but please stop.”

If Kylo wants him to stop, he could easily break Hux’s wrist, but instead he presses back against his hand the next time Hux digs his fingers into the meat of his ass. “But you are so warm and I’m cold,” Hux teases. “Don’t you know? Sharing is caring.”

“I thought you English people are nice,” Kylo mutters.

Hux’s hand is warming and Kylo is no longer involuntarily flinching. Hux takes it as a queue to pull his hands up and nudge past the waistband of Kylo’s underwear. “Hmm, people do say that,” Hux considers. “But I am half Irish.” He shoves his hand down and grasps the thick, soft muscle of Kylo’s left ass cheek.

Kylo’s face screws up. He must be biting down on his tongue because there is a very small, high pitched sound coming from his throat.

“You alright there, love?” teases Hux. He drags his fingers up and he is sure that when he gets to yank down Kylo’s pants there will be red streaks all over his ass.

“I’m kicking your ass the moment we get out,” is all that Kylo grits out when he closes his eyes, face hidden by his hair, and grinds against Hux’s hand that kneads his ass, scratching and teasing his flesh.

“Sure about that, darlin’?” He pushes his hand lower, brushing his fingers on the line between Kylo’s ass and thigh. Kylo shivers, his legs spread wider.

Just to spite Hux, their stop is announced and when the doors of the carriage open Kylo grabs Hux by his wrist and yanks his hand out of his sweatpants. He picks up the duffle bag and drags Hux out onto the platform.

As promised, Kylo kicks Hux’s ass and whacks him with the bag for good measure. But at least he is warm now.

 

 

 


End file.
